One Piece: Stitches
by LuffyGirl
Summary: I couldn't think of a proper summary but it's been a long while since I've done a song parody so hopefully this is good :'D (Rated T just in case)


HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY~! ^-^/~

How are you guys? How were the holidays for you? I hope all went well and continues doing so for the New Year 2016 ^-^

I can't believe it's really 2016… Like I really can't. (I'm sure some of you can't either) On January 10th it's gonna be ten years since I got into One Piece! *Happy cry*

Anyway, I wasn't planning on putting anything up (honestly I wasn't) but I actually did a song parody (afterthelastonegotlosttwoyearsago) and I'm proud of it but mostly for the fact that I actually finished it. Other than that I think it turned out o.k. My parodying skills are rusty, though :'D

A few notes:

 **Talking**

 _ **Talking and narration within break**_

 **M= Marco**

 **T= Thatch**

 **W= Whitebeard**

Also, there's a somewhat hidden message for StarPurpleandBlue on the bottom A/N :3 If you happen to get it don't say anything until we PM :3

Oh and this is in Marco's p.o.v.

Enjoy! ^-^

 **Real song:** Stiches by Shawn Mendes

I couldn't think of a parody name :P

 **Summary:** Sorry I couldn't think of one ^^"

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

I know that I've been pranked before

But this new one just left me the most sore

These pranks will always cause a strife

Now I'll say what kind have been done in my life

Woken up thinking I heard loud thunder

Fell in water but made it out alive

If I quit calling you my brother

I'm done

But I will never do that to you

No matter the kind of pranks you do

But now that you made my hair bright blue

Today I'll make you rue

I'll do the same to you

Thought of a way to make you yelp

And now that you are asleep in bed

I will make your hair red

Or should I just set it aflame?

No that's so cliché, I just wanna cause pain

Your winner pranks streaks 'bout to end

Now I'm gonna put in a bow

I'm going to make your hair glow

Got a feeling you're about to wake up

Better rush so I'll make it out alive

If you quit calling me your brother

I'll live

Wait a sec, why's your hair look yellow?

Oops, looks like I grabbed the wrong color

But now that you're about to wake up

I better go leave now

Just tripped over myself

The heck, who trips over there self?

And now I scramble for the exit

But then I hear my name

 _ **(Thatch: "Marco?"**_

 _ **I froze.**_

" _ **Why are you in my room?" He asks tiredly.**_

 _ **I didn't know what to say.)**_

I turn towards the bed, first thing I noticed is your head

I try not to laugh or I'll wind up dead

You ask me again, but I didn't hear what you said

I gotta leave fast or I'll wind up dead

You start to wonder, so you look into a mirror

Next thing I know you scream very loud

 **T: "WHAT THE-?!"**

You turn back to me, then throw a pillow at my face

Now I know that I'm dead

You chase me out the room everywhere

Then we run into Oyaji's chair

And now we both get into trouble

 **W: "What is going on here?"**

 **T: "He made my hair yellow!"**

 **M: "Well, you changed my hair to bright blue!"**

 **T: "No I-!"**

 **W: "Alright that is enough arguing. You're both doing dishes."**

 **T: "That punishment is more for Marco."**

 **W: "You're on paperwork then."**

Minutes later in the kitchen...

 **M: "I hate doing dishes."**

* * *

I know, I know. I could've came back with something better but this is just for now. I'm still gonna be on hiatus once more until… Well, it might be too long of a wait but we'll see :P

Hope you guys liked this and once again-

 **Thatch: "Geez, V you made your readers wait like almost four months just for this?"**

 **Me: "Hey, this came unexpectedly o.k? And I wanted to share it before the song got old."**

 ***Thatch mumbles*: "I think your writing skills got a little old."**

" **HEY! You try writing a parody and other stories that connect without people realizing they actually connect even though they do connect but they don't realize that they connect!"**

"… **What?"**

" **Exactly. Besides it's not like it's the end of the** _ **world**_ **or anything. That's what** _ **FanFiction**_ **is for." :)**

 ***Thatch smiles and then he and I look into the camera like we're on the office***

Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^-^

Review, please! ^-^/~


End file.
